Muse
by BeastInABasket
Summary: A smile tugged at the corners of Kanaya's pink lips. "You look simply exquisite when you're deep in concentration." Her voice was quiet. Laughing, Rose replied, "Flattery will get you nowhere."


(Hello forgive me for my absence. I shall attempt to make up for it with Rosemary. Maybe more. I have no plans for today. Woo this is kinda lazy.)

A sweet melody drifted across the air as Rose hummed happily, one black lipstick encased lip trapped between her teeth in concentration. Kanaya smiled and let her eyes drift closed.

Rose had been attempting to expand her horizon in the artistic world. Being Rose, she had taken to something almost instantly with amazing skill. Painting in particular seemed to have gripped her interest, and Kanaya was always willing to help her girlfriend in any way. Including multiple occasions where she would model.

There was a large window in their aparment with a seating area built before it. Rose had Kanaya posed nude among artfully arranged blankets and pillows overloooking the city at night. Her hair had been left messy and natural, with pale red lip gloss coating her full lips. She had a large pillow clutched in front of her chest and a sheet draped across her lap, but the rest of her tan skin was exposed beautifully, and Rose's eyes could hardly leave her muse.

"May I reposition my head?" Kanaya asked, moving as little as she could. Rose uttered a quiet noise to be taken as a yes, and Kanaya turned to look at Rose, laying her head on the pillow in her arms. Rose's eyes left the painting and she smiled at her model, then returning to her work. Kanaya's eyes glided slowly over her girlfriend's features. The petite blonde had her bangs pulled back by her headband. She had on a simple white tank top with a black skirt just grazing her knees, and the color contrasted wonderfully with her pale skin.

A smile tugged at the corners of Kanaya's pink lips. "You look simply exquisite when you're deep in concentration." Her voice was quiet.

Laughing, Rose replied, "Flattery will get you nowhere." After lightly shading a previously painted cheekbone, she said, "Shouln't be too much longer now."

Kanaya looked to the clock positioned on the adjacent wall and was astounded to see that it was already half past three in the morning. She didn't even feel tired. Repositioning her head to it's original placement, she let Rose's humming overtake her again.

After an indeterminable amount of time had been passed watching cars and different lights across the city, Kanaya heard a quiet voice murmur "Done." Kanaya turned her head to see Rose standing back from the painting with her head tilted and brow furrowed. Kanaya put down the pillow and drew the sheet around her chest, standing on wobbly legs to go see the painting. After gaining her balance, she walked and stood beside Rose. A slight gasp left her lips. The painted was distinguishable as a painting, but seemed so real in a way. Rose had perfectly captured Kanaya's jade green eyes and jagged hair.

"I can never get your face right..." Rose's lips were set in a pout. Kanaya's hand found Rose's cheek, guiding their lips together gently.

Warm breath fanned across Rose's face, "It's flawless, my Love. It looks better than I do."

pale fingertips trailed across tan shoulder blades. "Impossible."

Kanaya smiled against Rose's lips and let the sheet surrounding her drop. Rose's fingers traced down her spine as her lips melded with her girlfriend's. Their lipstick smeared together, but if either noticed, they didn't care. Rose giggled when Kanaya's fingers trailed up her abdomen, pulling her shirt up along with it and depositing it on the floor. Rose sighed happily as Kanaya trailed her lips down Rose's neck, leaving smudges of pinkish-gray lipstick along her creamy skin.

They moved back to the window, Rose straddling Kanaya's thighs. Skin buzzing with exitement, Rose tugged her beloved's hair until she could kiss her lips again, tongues sliding passionately against each other as Kanaya was pushed back onto the pillows again.

There they stayed, sighing softly and loving gently until the sun rose above the skyline. 


End file.
